The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art.
A web page can be made of tens or even hundreds of objects such as images, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), JavaScript (JS) modules, Flash SWF players and objects, and the HTML code itself. These resources are typically identified by Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI) or another standard-specified resource naming convention. The quantity, structure, and configuration of the resources request affect the load performance of a web page. Architectural issues such as compression, cache configurations, and Content Delivery Network (CDN) utilization also affect performance of a web page and resulting user experience.
There are a large number of servers, networking devices, network services such as DNS, and protocols between the consumer of the web page and the source of the web page and its constituent objects. These devices can be connected using media such as copper wire, fiber optics, and wireless technologies that span a large portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Wireless technologies such as radio, microwave, infrared, Bluetooth, WiFi, WiMAX, and satellites all use the radio spectrum for digital communications. Each device, protocol, and transmission medium has its own operating characteristics, which are further complicated by distances measured in terms of latency. The characteristics of each of the many components of the system between and including the user web browser and the web page content servers can affect the overall user experience of access the web page. Thus, analyzing a user experience and improving it can be very complex.